My Little Pokemon: Un viaje por la Región de Equestria
by Heron-Heart
Summary: La Región de Equestria una zona con una gran basta cantidad de Pokemon para capturar y criar, la alumna de la Campeona de la Región se embarcara junto a su hermano menor Spike y un chico quien conoce apenas unas horas. (No habrá nuevos pokemon de la region ya que no tengo la inspiración de eso y tal vez no es seguridad shipping entre Twilight y el Oc)
1. Nuevos Amigos

**hola a todos quiero darles la bienvenida a mi nuevo Fanfic que sera un Crossover entre My Little Pony y Pokemon y acomparacion de mi otro fic esta vez no habra mil y un OC solo uno quien sera el cooprotagonista junto con la Princesa Twilight y tal vez habra alguno que otro invitado escritor pero eso sera mas que sorpresa, asi que piensan sobre este fic dejen sus reviews sin nada mas que decir See ya**

* * *

**Prologo**

En un bosque tupido por árboles y fauna peligrosa, un chico junto a su compañera caminaban juntos cuando avistaron a una chica dormida el corrió rápidamente hacia ella y su amiga la siguió, la contemplo dormida de tez blanca su cabello era de color morado con una línea de magenta tenía un sweater sin mangas de color lavanda con un pequeño dibujo de una estrella morada con otras cinco blancas más pequeñas alrededor en su pecho izquierdo debajo de este se podía notar una camisa blanca de manga corta tenia también una falda de dos colores morado y lavanda calcetines negros con zapatos escolares igualmente de color negro la compañera del chico se acercó a la chica para verla mejor pero esta parecía despertar asustándola y haciendo que se escondiera detrás de él mientras este sonreía alegremente para luego voltear hacia donde se encontraba la chica —Hola— saludo amablemente

—H hola— dijo la chica tímidamente

—Déjame ayudarte— dijo mientras le tendía la mano

—Gracias— se apoyó de el para poder levantarse

—Y ¿Por qué una bella dama se encontraría aquí dormida en el Bosque Everfree?— pregunto con curiosidad

—Yo no me acuerdo por qué- respondió apenadamente

—No al menos puedo saber su nombre bella dama—

—Soy Twilight Sparkle— respondió con un poco más de confianza

—Twilight Sparkle es un gusto en conocerte soy Allen y esta pequeña es mi compañera Eevee— mostrando a la pequeña que estaba escondida detrás de él, Twilight se agacho para ver más de cerca a la pequeña criatura y esta se acercó un poco más a Twilight quien a los pocos segundo le sonrió y se abalanzó sobre la humana —Le agradas a Eevee eso es muy extraño ella no suele ser muy amistosa—

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Twilight confundida

—No eres la primera persona que le agradas— pregunto Allen asombrado

—Pero es tan linda— respondió mientras mimaba a Eevee

—Y por cierto ¿Qué clase de pokemon tienes?— pregunto Allen

—Pues la verdad yo no tengo ninguno no me gustan mucho— dijo Twilight apenada

—Que no tienes ningún pokemon, chica el mundo está lleno de estas criaturas— exclamo Allen ante la respuesta de Twilight

—A todo esto ¿Por qué estás cruzando el bosque Everfree?— pregunto Twilight

—Según el mapa este es el camino más rápido para llegar al pueblo de Ponyville para conocer al profesor de la región— contesto

—Se dónde queda el pueblo te puedo guiar hasta el— sugirió Twilight

—Gracias—

Los dos siguieron el camino hasta salir del bosque hasta ver el claro que estaba cerca de la granja siguiendo el camino de tierra se toparon con varios tauros y miltanks desenfrenados corriendo por el campo Allen reaccionando a tiempo ante la estampida abraza a Twilight y se tiran a un lado para que no sean pisoteados por estos — ¿Te encuentras bien? Twily?—

—Si gracias Allen— agradeció Twilight mientras Eevee le lamia la cara

—NO vuelvan, la abuela me matara por esto— dijo una pequeña niña pelirroja con un moño rosa de playera amarilla y overol— mientras un Arcanine estaba detrás de ella

—Grou— gruño el pokemon

—Arcy ayúdame— le pidió ayuda la niña

—Arc— gruño en modo de aceptación

Cuando se acercaron Allen y Twilight a la niña —Disculpar Applebloom ¿Qué ocurrió?— pregunto Twilight

—Twilight lo que paso es que por accidente abrí la puerta del establo y todos salieron corriendo— explico lo que sucedió

—Y no crees que sería mejor dejarlos que pastoreen ya que están aquí— dijo Allen

—Usted cree—

Cuando llega un muchacho un poco mayor a Twilight de cabello rubio con camisa roja a cuadros con guantes cafés y jeans azul claro —Applebloom ¿Por qué dejaste salir antes al ganado?— pregunto el sin notar a Twilight ni Allen

—Lo siento Bic Mac pero fue un accidente— dijo con arrepentimiento

—No importa Applebloom después de todo los iba a sacar ahora— dijo con un sonrisa mientras le alborotaba el cabello

—Hola Bic Mac— saludo amablemente Twilight

—Twilight hola si buscas a mi hermana no se encuentra ahora se fue a Manehanttan por unos asuntos de su grupo— le contesto Bic

"Como nadie me presentara lo hare yo mismo" pensó Allen

—Él es Allen un amigo— Twilight presentando a su compañero

—Mucho gusto y ella es mi compañera Eevee— contesto Allen con una sonrisa mientras Eevee estando en los brazos de Allen esta hablaba felizmente

—Lo mismo digo Allen y me gustaría conversar pero tenemos aún mucho trabajo verdad Applebloom— diciendo eso ultimo mientras miraba a la pequeña

Los cuatro se retiraron y llegaron al pueblo donde fueron recibidos rápidamente por Pinkie Pie y su pokemon Aipom quien tenía una banda rosa en la cabeza con un broche de tres globos al igual que Pinkie quien tenía la misma imagen en su vestido rosa un jean azul claro con tenis de color blanco —Twilight hola ¿Quién es tu amigo? ¿Desde cuándo se conocen? Al fin tienes un pokemon mira qué bonita jamás había visto una Eevee de ese color tan claro— decía muy rápidamente mientras se acercaba a Eevee y esta se asustaba y retrocedía hasta que del nerviosismo utiliza doble filo en contra de Pinkie y Eevee también se lastima por el ataque mientras Aipom rápidamente se coloca frente a Eevee para combatir pero Allen carga a Eevee mientras Twilight ayuda a Pinkie a levantarse —Lo lamento pero Eevee tiene es algo tímida y cuando entra en pánico hace eso— pedía disculpas mientras le daba una baya zidra a su pokemon

—No hay problema fue mi culpa, Linda arriba— y el pokemon miro a su entrenadora para luego treparla hasta llegar a su cabeza —Pero en serio que jamás había visto ese color en un eevee—

—Esta eevee es muy especial para mí lo rescate de un grupo de cazadores hace no más de un mes y nos volvimos muy buenos amigos, por cierto soy Allen—

—Es un placer conocerte Allen ella es Linda, ha Twilight tu hermano Spike ha estado buscándote durante la noche anterior ¿Dónde has estado?- pregunto Pinkie


	2. Entregar, Planear y Pelear

**Hola a todos y este es el segundo capitulo de My Little Pokemon el cual ahora comienza la aventura por Equestria y el comienzo resulta ser un poco combativo contra todo el mundo porfavor dejen sus reviews acerca de lo que piensan sobre el fanfic sin nada mas que decir See ya**

* * *

**Capitulo Uno: Entregar, Planear y Pelear**

Llegaron los tres a la biblioteca del pueblo cuando Twilight abre la puerta un chico de cabello verde chamarra violeta cerrada hasta la mitad con una playera de color verde pálido con pantalón corto con converse de color verde y morado se abalanza sobre ella con lágrimas en el rostro —Twily ¿Dónde has estado? estuve preocupado por ti—

—Spike tranquilo solo fue una noche— dijo con intención de calmar a su pequeño hermano

—Lo sé pero…—

—Twilight me alegro que estés aquí— dijo un hombre joven con traje café con moño de cabello castaño claro en cresta quien se acercó a Twilight, Allen y Pinkie

— ¡Doctor que gusto encontrarlo!— dijo emocionado Allen

—También a mi Allen ¿Cómo te fue en Kalos con el profesor Ciprés?— pregunto el profesor

—Excelente Doctor es cierto lo que dicen de Luminia es un lugar hermoso—

—Me alegro de escuchar eso Allen—

— Ustedes dos ¿Ya se conocían?— pregunto confundida Twilight

—Bueno Twilight la verdad soy aprendiz de investigador y he estado en todas las regiones ayudando a los profesores ya que siempre me ha encantado la relación de tipos de los pokemon— explico Allen

—Has estado en todas las regiones— dijo Spike maravillado

—Claro en todas y ahora estoy de regreso en región natal— le respondió al joven de cabello verde esmeralda

—Allen deberías de entrar a la liga de Equestria— recomendó el Doctor

—Usted cree, escuche que ahora tienen a dos Campeones de la liga y no me sentiría bien en hacer este viaje yo solo—

—Claro que deberías sobre todo con esta linda amiga— en referencia a Twilight

—Pero yo no tengo ningún pokemon Profesor— dijo Twilight apenada

—No te preocupes después de todo nuestro trabajo es guiar a los jóvenes entrenadores en su travesía por la región además que Allen te puede ayudar — hablo el Doctor felizmente

—Twilight deberíamos de ir los tres junto— dijo Allen

— ¿Los tres?— pregunto extrañada

—Si tú, Allen y Pinkie— exclamo emocionada la chica junto con su aipom abrazando a ambos

—Pero Pinkie no tienes que trabajar en la pastelería— dijo Spike haciendo que la chica hiperactiva callase por un momento para luego salir corriendo dejando humo de polvo en su lugar —Interesante persona— dijo Allen sorprendido ante la velocidad de la chica de cabellera esponjosa. Luego de una charla más amena el Doctor los invito a su laboratorio, el recorrido por el pueblo se podía observar diferentes especies de pokemons desde Gogoats ayudando empujando las carretas de los comerciantes además de algunos machokes cargando cosas pesadas mientras que en los parque se podía ver a varios jóvenes retándose entre sí para saber quién era el más fuerte cuando son reunidos por la maestra Cheerlee junto a sus pokemons, también pasaron por Sugar Cube Corner donde trabajaba Pinkie pie junto a su Aipom y un Sandile quien le mordía el cabello al verlos ella los saluda alegremente al igual que su Aipom y ellos le regresan el saludo, hasta que llegaron a una casa mucho más grande que cualquiera de la zona y al entrar los cuatro fueron recibidos por una pequeña niña de la edad de Spike rubia con playera de manga larga lavanda claro y un pantalón ¾ de color negro con líneas de igual color lavanda en ambos lados con unos tenis amarillos con blanco —Papi volviste— dijo alegremente saltando a los brazos del Doctor

—Mi niña me da gusto de verte pero ve por tu madre y dile que prepare a los pokemones para los dos nuevos entrenadores—

—De acuerdo— dijo la niña para luego retirarse en busca de su madre

En la sala principal habían retomado la conversación de la biblioteca cuando aparece una mujer de joven de la edad del Doctor de cabellera rubia de ojos viscos con una camisa gris de manga corta con una pequeña imagen de varias burbujas en una de sus mangas y en la otra la imagen de la oficina postal de Ponyville, además de un pantalón azul oscuro y zapatos negros traía consigo un carrito con tres pokemones junto a sus pokeballs y una sola, el Doctor la toma y se la lanza a Allen —El Profesor Serval me lo mando dice que estaba harto de la tranquilidad—

Allen miro la pokeball de color azul con líneas rojas que tenía una letra "D" en color naranja con una cola en punta cuando recordó de quien se encontraba dentro de ella —Gracias Doctor— diciendo esto guardo la pokeball dentro de su mochila mientras que Twilight veía a los poekmones quienes eran charmander, un treeko y un froakie —Y bien Twilight ¿Ya sabes a quien elegir?— le pregunto el Doctor

—No sé cuál sea el más conveniente entre los tres son grandiosas elecciones— respondió muy agobiada por la elección mientras Allen simplemente tomo a froakie junto con su pokeball —Tu serás mi nuevo amigo y me ayudaras en esta aventura— le hablo alegremente mientras el froakie gruñía de la emoción mientras Twilight veía como Allen jugaba junto a eevee y froakie para luego volver a los dos restante hasta decidirse por Charmander quien cargo y lo acerco a su rostro el tipo fuego estaba feliz con su nueva entrenadora cuando Allen le dice —Twilight que te parece un combate—

—No se Allen no creo tener lo suficiente como para combatir contra ti—

—No te preocupes solo usaremos a los iniciales— intento persuadir

—Adelante Twilight sé que quieres y charmander también quiere pelear— apoyo Spike

—De acuerdo ¿Y tú Charmy?— refiriéndose a su Charmander

—Char char— dijo el pequeño pokemon

—Si gustan venir a patio trasero es bastante amplio para que puedan combatir libremente— dijo

Salieron todos y efectivamente el lugar era lo bastante amplio Twilight y Allen se colocaron al extremo y enviaron a sus pokemon a combatir —Por ser tu primer combate dejare que comiences primero Twilight— exclamo Allen con una pequeña reverencia con un brazo extendido y froakie lo imitaba también,—De acuerdo yo seré el réferi de este encuentro ¿Ambos están listos?- pregunto el Doctor y ambos asienten —De acuerdo COMIENSEN— grito el Doctor dando inicio a la batalla Twilight envió a Charmy quien le pidió que usara arañazo mientras Allen le dice a Froakie que lo esquivara y usara gruñido para bajar la defensa de Charmy Twilight vuelve a pedir que use arañazo acertando esta vez Froakie se mueve un poco hacia atrás y se zarandea un poco Allen le pide usara golpe y Froakie corre hacia Charmy pero él lo esquiva y Twilight le pide que vuelva a usar arañazo que vuelve a dar esta vez tumba a Froakie Allen tenía un gesto de disgusto y anima a que se levantara Froakie quien lo hiso y esta vez se golpea con ambas manos en el rostro Allen le dice que ataque con burbuja a Fharmy quien le da directo y siendo súper efectivo pero Charmy aún puede mantenerse en pie muy lastimado y cansado Twilight le vuelve a pedir que usara arañazo contra Froakie mientras que Allen le pide que usara golpe ambos pokemons corren hacia su oponente y chocan entre si cancelándose ambos ataques y los dos quedan fuera de combate hay el Doctor interviene —Ambos pokemones no pueden continuar es un empate— dijo para terminar el combate.

Ambos pokemones ahora se encontraban siendo atendido por Derpy y Dinky mientras que Twilight, Allen y Spike estaban esperando a sus pokemones —Twilight ese fue el mejor combate que he visto— dijo Spike impresionado

—La verdad no creí que tu Charmy pudiera aguantar el ataque de agua aun con el ataque bajo— le dijo Allen Twilight no sabía que responder ante los halagos de los chicos cuando regresan Derpy y Dinky con los pokemones Twilight agarra a su Chrmy y Allen a Froakie y ambos agradecen por la ayuda —Antes que se vallan quisiera darles algo a ambos— Dijo el Doctor sacando dos pequeñas maquinas —Estas serán sus pokedex quiero que las completen entre ambos tienen ya algunas entradas con respecto a sus pokemones además que traen la función de video llamada y el mapa de Equestria— entregándoselas a cada uno —Adema también quiero que lleven esto— entregándoles aparte cinco pokeballs normales.

Los tres chicos se despedían del Doctory y su familia para ir directo a Sugar Cube Corner los tres entraron y fueron recibidos por un panpour quien los lleva a una mesa vacía para luego se acercara Pinkie a tomar su orden —Hola amigos ¿Cómo les fue en el laboratorio?— pregunto emocionada

—Nos fue de maravilla Pinkie que incluso tuvimos un encuentro en el que Twilight me gano— expreso Allen con orgullo

—En serio Twilight eso es genial igual que tu hermano Shining luego ocuparas un puesto entre los mejores…— Pinkie iba a hablar de más cuando es callada por Spike —¿Qué quiso decir Pinkie con tu hermano? digo Spike no creo que aun pueda tener su propio pokemon ¿Qué edad tienes a lo mucho unos ocho?— dijo extrañado Allen

—De nada a veces Pinkie dice cosas muy extrañas je je— intento persuadir Twilight pero Allen arquea una ceja en sospecha de algo

—Por cierto Allen ¿Cuál era el pokemon que te dio el Doctor? Pregunto Spike intrigado

—Lo quieres conocer Spike es un viejo amigo de hace años— le decía mientras le mostraba la greatball a Spike

Allen miro por un momento a Pinkie y esta asintió aceptando que si pueden tener pokemones libres —De acuerdo Sal y muéstrate amigo— exclamo Allen y la greatball se abrió liberando un Dragonite de apariencia imponente con lentes oscuros, Spike y Pinkie lo miraban maravillados al dragón pero Twilight con curiosidad para luego sacar su pokédex y esta le informa "_Dragonite el Pokemon Dragón. Un Pokémon marino que es muy raro de ver. Dicen que es tan inteligente como los humanos."_ Dragonite mira a Twilight mientras se bajaba un poco los lentes que traía puesto y ella le sonríe apenadamente, pero Dragonite la ignora rápidamente cuando Eevee se acerca y Dragonite al verla se aleja un poco de ella y esta se acerca un poco más y Dragonite se vuelve a alejar de ella sucesivamente hasta salir corriendo de la pequeña Eevee como un gallina por todo el lugar cuando es atrapado en una esquina Eevee utiliza ojos tiernos en contra de Dragonite y este sucumbe ante la lindura de Eevee cayendo derrotado —Eevee deja de molestar a Dragonite por favor— pidió amablemente Allen para luego tomar un sorbo a su bebida, Eevee acepto y se alejó del dragón dejándolo totalmente humillado frente a todos en el restaurante mientras que Dragonite estando en el suelo lamentándose se acerca Linda, Panpour, Pansear y Pansage a consolar al dragón mientras que Eevee se encontraba relajada en el regazo de Twilight, después de ese momento de relajamiento y bromas se encontraban los tres en la biblioteca haciendo un plan de viaje mientras veian un mapa completo de Equestria —Podríamos ir primero a Canterlot para retar al líder de gimnasio— sugirió Allen

—No creo que sea el mejor momento, conozco al líder y es un tonto presumido que siempre se queja que el debería ser parte de la elite y además tiene el tonto requisito que tengamos al menos siete medallas antes de enfrentarnos a el— denoto Spike con aburrimiento

—Podríamos ir primero a Appleloosa tomando el tren—sugirió Twilight ahora

— Si luego podremos hablar con los Campeones mientras comemos dulces— dijo Allen con sarcasmo

— ¿En serio?— pregunto Spike totalmente convencido

—NO, iremos por el bosque Everfree atravesando…— quedándose pensativo Allen por un momento

— ¿Qué pasa? Allen ¿hay algún problema?— pregunto extrañada Twilight

—La verdad si hay un problema y es que el camino se bifurca en dos el Pantano Froggy Bottom y la Ruinas ¿Qué prefieren ustedes dos? pokemones del tipo insecto y veneno o pokemones del tipo fantasma e insecto—

—Creo que será más seguro ir por la ruinas— dijo Twilight

— ¿Qué? Estas loca Twilight Allen dijo que hay habían del tipo fantasma— dijo Spike asustado

—Ho por favor Spike ya eres lo suficiente grandecito como para asustarte con ellos— le regaño Twilight

—Claro Spike no tienes por qué temerles excepto a Giratina— dijo Allen para que Spike se asustara mas

Twilight lo golpea con un grueso libro en la cabeza —Ya basta Allen no vez que lo estás asustando más además que Giratina solo se encuentra en el mundo Distorsión— regaño también Twilight

—Tienes razón Twily (se acerca a Spike y le tiende la mano) perdón chico— se disculpó y Spike la estrecho aceptando la disculpa

—Bien arrepasar el plan una vez más iremos por el bosque Everfree atravesando las ruinas para luego llegar a Appleloosa y retar al primer líder— Dijo Twilight algo molesta

—Muy bien mientras yo iré a comprar alguna cosas Twilight quiero conocer un poco más el pueblo— diciendo eso Allen salió directo al mercado junto a su eevee

En el mercado Allen se re encontró con la pequeña niña de los tauros junto a su Arcanine quienes vendían frutas y Bayas —Oye si eres la pequeña de la mañana ¿Cómo va la venta?— le pregunto

—Bastante bien la verdad aquí con Arcy— expreso alegre

—Me alegra me podrías dar tres docenas de bayas Aranja, Zidra y Ziuela—

—Claro (Llenando las tres bolsas) aquí tienes será 150 bits— dijo

—Toma (dándole el dinero) y gracias— decía mientras se alejaba del puesto, estando cerca del ayuntamiento tres entrenadores de apariencia rebelde le bloquearon el camino y otro más llego por detrás —Mira por dónde vas amigo— dijo el que parecía el líder

— ¿Necesitan algo?— pregunto Allen con fastidio

—Pues si queremos a tu Eevee— señalando al pequeño pokemon que estaba en brazos

— ¿Y para que lo quieren?— continuo preguntando con fastidio

—Veras creo que no sabes pero tú Eevee vale millones de bits— dijo el líder

— ¿En serio? Pues no me importa— hablo Allen quitándose a dos que le bloqueaban en paso para que otra vez se interpusieran en contra de el

—mira chico será mejor que nos entregues a tu lindo Eevee antes que tengamos que hacerlo a la fuerza— hablo con firmeza el líder del grupo

—Pues si quieres una pelea la tendrás— exclamo Allen ya enojado

Los cuatro sacaron a sus pokemones quien era del mismo tipo Druddigon de los tres lacayos mientras el líder sacaba a un Haxorus

Allen bajo a Eevee para que combatiera y de su mochila saco la greatball y la lanzo al campo y de ella salió Dragonite con su pose imponente —Muy bien Eevee, Dragonite pelearan contra estos idiotas y les mostraran quien manda aquí— ambos pokemones asiente y es cuando inicia la batalla los tres Druddigones hacen garra dragón en contra de Dragonite per este escapa volando mientras el Haxorus ataca a Eevee con demolición pero Eevee al ser más ágil que este lo esquiva con facilidad Allen en un estado de seguridad era visto por varios entrenadores que veían el encuentro en desventaja y Allen dijo —Eevee usa bola sombra y Dragonite usa Enfado— Ambos pokemones obedecieron a la acción Eevee creo el ataque fantasma que dio de lleno en contra de Haxorus haciéndole un daño aparente mientras Dragonite golpeaba enérgicamente a los tres Druddigones cuando se queda confundido por el efecto secundario del ataque aprovechando ese momento los tres atacan a Dragonite con garra dragón pero este los esquiva gracias a la confusión que tenía, Haxorus ahora intento usar terremoto pero Eevee se sube a Dragonite siendo el inmune al ataque mientras que sus compañeros si reciben cierta parte del daño —Eevee…— Allen le iba a dar una orden pero algo paso Eevee empezó a brillar todos los presentes la miraban asombrados ante la evolución y cuando esta termino se podía notar aun nuevo pokemon era blanco con tonos azules en sus orejas y listones con la punta de color rosa al igual que sus ojos Allen sonrió ante la nueva forma de su Eevee evoluciono en un Sylveon y con la evolución esta aprendió un nuevo ataque Fuerza Lunar—Sylveon ahora usa Fuerza Lunar, Dragonite vuela y usa rayo hielo— ambos pokemones obedecen y Sylveon se baja de su compañero mientras este toma el vuelo Sylveon es golpeada por una garra dragón y queda tendida en el suelo mientras Haxorus se acerca para rematar con guillotina pero se escuchaba la risa de Allen y uno de los pandilleros le pregunta — ¿De qué tanto te ríes? estamos por acabar contra tu pequeña fortuna— dijo sin saber

—Me es gracioso por que fue alcanzada por un ataque del tipo dragón cuando ella es ahora del tipo Hada siendo inmune al dragón Sylveon levántate y usa Fuerza Lunar— Sylveon se levanta rápidamente y esquiva la guillotina de Haxorus y ella usa su ataque dejando fuera de combate a Haxorus mientras que Dragonite cargaba su rayo de hielo lo lanzo en contra de los Druddigones y estos también terminaron fuera de combate, el mundo estaba emocionado con el combate en desventaja de Allen cuando del publico salió Twilight y Spike —Allen ¿Estas bien?— pregunto Twilight

—Claro Twilight estoy bien no te preocupes— dijo tranquilamente Allen cuando Sylveon se aparece sorprende a Spike —He Allen y este pokemon ¿quién es?— pregunto Spike sorprendido

—Es la pequeña Eevee bueno era Eevee ahora es una grandiosa Sylveon— dijo con orgullo ante ella mientras Sylveon cautivaba a todos con ojos tiernos incluso a Dragonite quien estaba golpeando el suelo lamentándose por no ser tan hermoso como Sylveon cuando siente que le tocan la cabeza y voltea a ver que es Allen con una sonrisa le dice —Vamos Dragonite levántate muestra ese orgullo de Dragón que tienes y no te lamentes por nada en este mundo— Dragonite entendió y rápidamente se levantó volviendo a su pose de genialidad pero miraba a través de sus lente a Sylveon con cierto rencor, el líder se acercó a Allen y le entrego una pequeña cantidad de dinero y una súper poción para luego retirarse, todos volvieron a la biblioteca para terminar lo que faltaba, Twilight seguía mirando a Sylveon cuando decide sacar su pokédex para saber de él _"A través de sus apéndices sensitivos con forma de cinta, emite unas ondas tranquilizadoras mediante las cuales detiene los combates."_ —Entonces Sylveon es la evolución de Eevee— dijo Twilight asombrada

—Sí y me encanta que mi pequeña ahora sea una mata dragones—

—Espera ¿Qué?— pregunto confundido Spike

—No lo sabes el tipo hada es inmune a los ataques del tipo dragón— le explico Allen

—Se hace tarde y tengo que buscar un lugar donde quedarme— dijo Allen mirando hacia la ventana

—Si quieres puedes quedarte aquí ya que los tres nos iremos de viaje— sugirió Twilight

— Gracias Twilight —

A la mañana siguiente Spike estaba despertando tenía puesta una pijama de munchlax bajo a la primera planta y entro a la cocina vio que hay estaban Allen quien estaba cocinando algunas bayas para los pokemones —Buenos dia Allen— dijo el pequeño aun con sueño

—Buenos días Munchlax debes tener hambre— dijo bromeando

Spike se quedó pensando por un momento —Hey— dijo enojado

—Calma, calma Spike siéntate ¿Qué te preparo?— le pregunto

—Eso huele muy bien ¿Qué es?— pregunto maravillado por el olor

—Bueno como hace tiempo que Dragonite no estaba conmigo decidí hacerle su desayuno favorito omelette de baya Tamate estilo Furia Dragón al igual que a Sylveon Pate de Baya Aranja— le decía mientras salteaba los ingredientes

Twilight bajo a la cocina tenía un pijama de dos piezas de color morado claro con dibujos con un moño atado —Buenos días Spike, Allen— dijo medio sonámbula

—Buenos días Twilight— la saludo mientras les colocaba a ambos hermanos un plato lleno de comida, cuando llega Sylveon con el periódico agarrado por uno de sus listones se lo entrega a Allen y este se sienta —Gracias Sylveon hay esta tu desayuno— comienza a leerlo cuando se exalta con un encabezado

— ¿Qué pasa Allen?— pregunto extrañada Twilight

—Aquí dice que se ha visto por Equestria a Ghost— se denotaba preocupación en la voz de Allen

—Escuche de él, dicen que es una especie de héroe pero quienes combaten contra él y su equipo pokemon…— cayo Spike

— ¿Y tú sabes sobre ese equipo pokemon? Spike— pregunto Allen

—No solo lo escuche por ahí en Canterlot—

—Qué horror el tener enfrentarnos contra el Allen— dijo preocupada Twilight

—Ghost no ataca a entrenadores sino a cazadores al igual que algunos estafadores u entrenadores que abusan del poder contra otros más débiles— informo Spike

—Y se ¿Puede saber en dónde fue exactamente visto? Ese tal Ghost— pregunto

—En Manehattan fue visto por primera vez luego en Baltimare — leyó Allen

—Sera mejor no preocuparnos y comenzar nuestro viaje— dijo Twilight con intención de ánimo

Twilight y Allen se encontraban en la puerta principal esperando a que terminara de arreglarse —Spike si no baja ahora nos iremos sin ti— amenazo Twilight

—Ya voy— dijo el pequeño bajando apresuradamente mientras se colocaba la chamarra

A la salida del pueblo cerca de la entrada del bosque entraban los tres para comenzar con la gran aventura, durante la aventura Twilight noto a un comiendo bayas ella se acercó silenciosamente y con su pokemon en mano Twilight lo lanza pero el Hoothoot lo rechaza —Twilight no puedes hacer eso primero tienes que combatir contra el— le recomendó Allen

—Muy bien— dijo

Twilight lanzo a su pokemon Charmy para que comenzara la batalla —Charmy arañazo— Charmy ataco dañando a Hoothoot pero este se repone contraatacando con placaje, Twilight le ordena que utilice otra vez arañazo volviendo a dar contra Hoothoot y este se empezaba a ver cansado hay Allen le dice que utilice la pokeball Twilight le hace caso y la lanza de nuevo, el cual golpea al Hoothoot el cual es capturado y la pokeball cae al suelo y empieza a moverse por unos momentos cuando se detiene Twilight la recoge y luego checa su pokédex el cual decía "_Todos los días empieza a ulular a la misma hora. Hay entrenadores que los usan a modo de reloj." _ Twilight mira la pokeball para luego sacar al Hoothoot y ella le dice —Ahora te llamaras "Owlicious" ¿Te gusta?— le pregunto a su nuevo pokemon y este responde alegremente, Owlicious regresa de nuevo a su pokeball para continuar la aventura pero Twilight se da cuenta que solo estaba Spike Allen había desaparecido cuando lo encuentras combatiendo contra una horda de Foongus Twilight lo veía de manera asombrosa el cómo Allen junto a su Froakie se las arreglaban para no ser golpeado —Froakie usa burbuja— Froakie obedeció y uso burbuja contra los Foongus pero no eran tan efectivos y ellos atacaron con absorber pero Froakie por suerte las esquiva Allen le pide que use gruñido varias veces haciendo que todos bajaran su defensa y ellos se refuerzan con desarrollo y Froakie usa golpe contra uno dejándolo fuera del combate y Froakie da un cierto brillo leve dando a entender que aumento de nivel, Twilight y Spike seguían mirando a Allen y Froakie su combate Allen le da una nueva indicación a su pokemon y este la acata derribando a otro Foongus —Froakie usa burbuja— Froakie obedece pero queda paralizado por la habilidad del ultimo Foongus efecto espora haciendo que Froakie quedara paralizado los Foongus restantes usan absorber en contra de Froakie dándole los tres directamente y bajando mucha de su energía Allen se acerca a él y le da una baya Ziuela para que se recupere de la parálisis y este vuelve al combate —Spike ¿Es legal que el entrenador interfiera en el combate?— le pregunto Twilight

—La verdad si puede haciendo un tipo de asistencia pero el pokemon no podrá atacar durante su turno ya que fue usado para eso— decía Spike leyéndolo de un libro

Froakie regreso al combate recuperado de la parálisis y los Foongus vuelven a usar absorber pero gracias a la baya Froakie los esquiva muy fácilmente y volvió a usar burbuja contra otro dejándolo fuera de combate puesto que ese ataque acertó con critico Froakie volvió a subir de nivel aprendiendo ataque rápido el cual utiliza para rematar a otro de los Foongus y el ultimo que quedaba uso desarrollo para incrementar otra vez su ataque especial Froakie utiliza burbuja pero es poco efectivo en contra del Foongus y este último utiliza absorber pero es atacado primero por Froakie con ataque rápido dejándolo fuera del combate haciendo que Froakie aumentara de nivel de nuevo, Allen se acerca a Froakie y este salta hacia Allen quien pesca y le da una baya Zidra para que se recupere Twilight y Spike se acerca con Allen y le dicen impresionados —No puedo creer que hayas vencido a cinco pokemones aun estando en desventaja de tipos— dijo Twilight

—Bueno tuve suerte en poder hacerlo ya que esa horda de pokemones si salieron muy de repente— hablo Allen algo penoso

—No enserio enfrentarte a cinco pokemones contra uno es algo que nunca había visto— continuo Spike también asombrado

Despues de eso los chicos continuaron el camino por el bosque enfrentándose a más especies de pokemones de como Ratatas, Caterpies o incluso Kakunas tanto fueron los combates que el día había terminado y decidieron acampara en el bosque se armó una tienda tienda en la cual Twilight y Spike estaban durmiento mientras Allen junto a su Dragonite, Sylveon y Froakie miraban las estrellas acostados y este les decía —Chicos nosotros cuatro haremos que esta región sea nuestro nuevo hogar—

Ambos pokemones bostezan del sueño quedándose dormidos mientras Froakie seguía mirando las estrellas junto a Allen y este le gruñe —Gracias Froky— dijo Allen antes de caer dormido.

* * *

**Por cierto también me gustaría saber si les agrada que usara todo en español como los ataque y objetos o los cambiaría a ingles ahora si See ya**


	3. Fantasmas e Insectos

**Hola amigos tengo nuevo capitulo ademas que me gustaría que me enviaran a sus personajes los cuales pueden ser Entrenador, Ranger o Criador al igual que su equipo de pokemons**

* * *

Capitulo dos: Fantasmas e Insectos

Al día siguiente nuestros protagonistas continuaron con la aventura por el Bosque Everfree acercándose cada vez más a las ruinas del bosque, pero ahora están desayunando felizmente —Allen que delicioso esta todo esto— dijo Spike babeando

—Spike por favor límpiate— le regaño Twilight

Todos estaban desayunando cuando entre los pokemons había uno de más comiendo Spike la mira por un momento para luego tomar la pokédex de Twilight para saber más sobre ella "_Un dulce aroma se desprende de la hoja de su cabeza. Es dócil y le encanta absorber los rayos de sol." _ —Mmm, oigan y este Chikorita ¿De dónde salió?— pregunto

—No sé pero por si acaso— hablo Allen para lanzarle la pokeball pero esta al impactar es regresada a la mano de él, Chikorita se enoja por eso y utiliza hoja afilada en contra de Allen, y Owliciuos empieza a hablar con ella hasta tranquilizarla Allen se acerca lentamente con Chikorita y esta lo mira con enfado haciendo que se aleje en cambio con Twilight y Spike parece ser muy afectiva, cuando se acerca un chica con un pañuelo en la cabeza de color azul de cabello castaño claro, vestía una blusa blanca de manga corta y jeans de color azul claro además de portar un mandil de color blanco con la silueta de una Gardevoir con una rosa —Rita aquí estabas, perdón por las molestias de mi pokemon— se disculpaba la joven

—No hay problema— dijo Twilight

—Soy Melisa y soy una criadora pokemon— se presento

—Soy Twilight Sparkle, él es mi hermano menor Spike y él es Allen— presento Twilight

—Es un gusto conocerte Melisa y ellos son nuestros pokemons— los presento Allen a cada uno en fila

Melisa se deleitó al ver a Sylveon y dijo emocionadamente —Este Sylveon es único en su tipo— mientras Sylveon la abrazaba a Melisa y esta le daba cariño —Sylveon es una de mis mejores compañeras de viajes— dijo Allen para ser bufado por Dragonite y este le sonrió —Vamos Dragonite tu eres mi mejor amigo mi compañero de locuras y parrandas—

Twilight miro el mandil de Melisa para preguntarle—Melisa ¿Trabajas en la Guardería Gardevoir?—

—Claro que sí, la guardería es un hermoso lugar en donde cuidamos a los pokemons de entrenadores además que también damos clases de cómo cuidar a sus pokemons— explico Melisa

—Por cierto Melisa ¿Cómo te conociste a Chikorita?— pregunto Spike

Melisa miro a su pokemon jugar con los demás y rápidamente cambio su expresión de felicidad por una más triste —Bueno la verdad Rita fue abandonada por su entrenador ya hace más de tres años con la excusa de solo será por tres semanas, en ese tiempo ella siempre miraba por la ventana esperando que el volviera todos los días pero él nunca más regreso y nunca más se tuvo noticias de él pues… Rita no volvió a ser la misma nadie de los trabajadores de la guardería logro hacer que ella se repusiera ni siquiera nuestra jefa Fluttershy lo logro— explico con aire de melancolía

—Valla no me creo que alguien sea tan cruel como para hacerle eso a un pokemon— dijo Spike

—Y no es todo un día Rita escapo de la guardería en busca de su entrenador, Fluttershy y yo salimos a buscarla puesto que en la ruta donde estamos es algo peligroso para ella lleno de pokemons de tipo veneno e insectos además del tipo volador además que estaba oscureciendo tardamos horas en encontrarla y cuando la encontramos estaba rodeada de Venipedes y Wirlipedes fui a socorrerla peleando contra los pokemons que intentaron hacerle daño pero uno me hiso picotazo venenoso cayendo envenenada y un Wirlipide parecía que me iba a dar el golpe de gracia, pero algo paso un Doublade había aparecido peleando contra todos los pokemons luego vi como una silueta me ayudaba, me desmaye y cuando desperté estaba en el hospital tenia a Rita a mi lado dormida junto con Fluttershy y ella me contó que me encontró con Rita en el suelo y fue cuando me llevo al hospital, después de eso Rita se acercó a mí con su pokeball quería que yo fuera su entrenadora—

—Que hermosa historia Melisa— exclamo Spike feliz

—Y la verdad me ha gustado el ser su entrenadora tanto que ahora Rita y yo vamos a entrenar durante mis días libres— explico Melisa mientras cargaba a su Chikorita

—Bueno será mejor continuar con el viaje—Dijo Allen

—Tiene razón no podemos quedarnos más tiempo aquí— afirmo Twilight

Allen y Twilight regresaron a sus pokemons y los tres continuaron con su viaje pero Melisa junto a su Chikorita alcanzaron a nuestro amigos — ¿Qué pasa Melisa?— pregunto Twilight

—Pues que no sé cómo salir del bosque— explico Melisa con tono penoso

—Acompáñanos nunca viene mal la compañía de alguien nuevo— hablo Allen con confianza

—Gracias y por cierto a ¿Dónde se dirigen?— pregunto Melisa

—Vamos a Appleloosa a través de la Ruinas— le respondió Twilight

—Muy bien… espera dijeron por las Ruinas—

—Si ¿algún problema?— pregunto Allen

—Pues si yo y Rita le tenemos miedo a los pokemons del tipo fantasma— explico Melisa

—Pero que hay del pokemon que te salvo era del tipo fantasma o no— dijo Spike

—Si pero ese tenía un entrenador y nos dan miedo los salvajes—

—No tienes de que temer nada nos harán ellos— dijo Allen serenamente calmando a Melisa

El viaje continuo calmado teniendo alguno que otro enfrentamiento contra salvajes cuando llegan a un claro bastante amplio Spike se sentó en un tronco el cual se movió haciendo que Spike se cayera el pokemon lo vio y se acercó a él, Spike se fue corriendo y gritando el nombre de Twilight, el pokemon solo lo vio correr y se rio por la escena tanto que fue a seguirlo, cuando Spike alcanzo a su hermana salto haciendo que cayera por el peso de su hermano menor — ¡Spike! Quitar por favor— exclamo molesta Twilight

—Protégeme del fantasma por favor— dijo muy asustado

Melisa reacciono también al ver a pequeño fantasma y se escondió detrás de Allen y este riéndose se acerca al pequeño fantasma y les dice —Ho por favor es solo un pequeño Phantump no hay por qué temerle—

—Allen tiene razón no tienen por qué temerle es más— dijo Twilight lanzando su pokeball de la cual salió Charmy a combatir Phantump uso impresionar contra Charmy el cual dio y Charmy retrocede evitando que ataque Twilight le ordena que utilice ascuas contra Phantump el cual le da directo y es efectivo, Twilight le vuelve a ordenar que utilice ascuas contra Phantump y este primero utiliza Rayo Confusión el cual acierta y Charmy queda confundido pero no lo detiene de utiliza ascuas contra Phantump el cual acierta y este cae debilitado Twilight regresa a Charmy a su pokeball cuando Melisa siente que le tocan el hombro y al voltear mira aun Joltik posándose sobre ella, Melisa grita del miedo asustando a este Allen quien se cae y Rita uso Hojas navaja para defender a Melisa del Joltik pero este se esquiva y contraataca con chupavidas acertando y dañando a Rita dejándola muy herida, Allen se levanta y mira al Joltik —Muy bien Joltik serás mío— exclamo para lanzar a su Froakie —Froakie usa Golpe— Froakie obedece y este ataca Joltik el cual no le hace mucho daño y Joltik ataca con Onda Voltio el cual Froakie recibe y ahora estaba paralizado pero el estado secundario no lo detiene y Allen le ordena que ataque con burbuja el cual tampoco hace mucho daño Joltik ataca usando chupavidas pero es poco efectivo contra Froakie, Allen le pide que vuelva utilizar Golpe pero gracias a la parálisis Froakie no puede moverse y Joltik vuelve a atacar con chupavidas dejando muy herido a Froakie Allen estaba completamente serio ante la batalla —Allen si quieres puedes cambiar conmigo y Charmy al cabo que ese Joltik no será problema para mí— le sugirió Twilight

—No gracias Twilight todo combate que comienzo lo termino— se reusó Allen

—Al menos cambia a Froakie por Dragonite o Sylveon o de perdido cúralo— le continúo sugiriendo

—Tienes razón, Froakie ven aquí— Allen llamo a su pokemon el cual se acercó y Allen le dio la baya para recuperarlo de la parálisis Froakie volvió al combate y Joltik ataco con Chupavidas pero ahora Froakie lo esquiva muy al rose del golpe Allen le ordena que utilizara Golpe y este siguiendo las órdenes de Allen da un golpe certero siendo este critico contra Joltik quien ahora estaba muy debilitado, Allen para no hacerlo más complicado le lanza una pokeball la cual estampa contra el pokemon capturándolo la pokeball se empieza agitar por unos momentos hasta que termino de moverse Allen la tomo y le dibujo enfrente con un marcador amarillo y azul cobalto la letra "G" con toques eléctricos — ¿Termino la pelea?— pregunto Melisa quien se escondía detrás de Spike

—Si Melisa puedes salir— dijo Allen guardando la pokeball

Continuaron su aventura entrando en las ruinas las cuales eran bastante grandes separándose en dos grupos Twilight y Spike exploraron el lado izquierdo para investigarlo y durante el trayecto se toparon a otros entrenadores los cuales Twilight se enfrentó y derroto —Charmy Garra de acero— le ordeno a su pokemon el cual hiso caso —Spinarak Disparo Demora— ordeno el otro entrenador pero Charmy era más veloz y golpeo directo a Spinarak el cual cayó derrotado así ganando el combate Twilight el entrenador se acercó a Twilight —Eres mejor de lo que aparentas chica quisiera tener otro encuentro contigo otro día— el entrenador le dio un poco de dinero para luego macharse, los hermanos prosiguieron con la exploración cuando se entraron a una biblioteca Twilight quedo totalmente fascinada mientras Spike tenía cierta cara de mal gusto Twilight saco de uno de los estantes un libro de color negro el cual tenía en la portada Historias Legendarias el cual desecho rápidamente por ser un cuento, lanzando y cayendo en la cabeza de Spike al verlo lo guarda en su mochila para leerlo después —Twilight ¿No se supone que tenemos que encontrar una salida de aquí?— pregunto Spike

—Ho vamos Spike hay que revisar al menos algo de esto—

Mientras tanto en el lado derecho se encontraban Allen junto con Melisa ambos caminaban investigando más sobre las ruinas cuando un Honedge y un Paras aparecen queriendo un enfrentamiento Allen y Melisa aceptaron y ambos mandaron a su pokemon Melisa a Rita y Allen a Froakie —Muy bien Melisa tú te encargaras del Paras y yo del Honedge—

—De acuerdo— acepto Melisa

El Honedge utilizo Danza Espada para mejorar su ataque mientras que Paras usa Polvo Veneno contra Froakie pero este lo esquiva Allen le ordena que utilice Burbuja contra Honedge acertando Melisa le pide a su Chikorita que utiliza hojas navaja contra Paras también acertando contra él, Honedge ataco con Cortefuria contra Rita el cual dio de lleno dañándola mientras que Froakie utilizo Lengüetazo contra Honedge dañándolo gravemente y paralizándolo Allen se alegró y Melisa le ordeno a Rita que utilizara Síntesis para que se recupere pero Paras intento detenerla usando también Cortefuria pero es bloqueado por Froakie el cual recibió el daño Rita termino de regenerarse —Melisa ¿Qué ataques conoce Rita?— pregunto Allen

—Pues Rita conoce Sintesis, Hoja navaja, Dia Soleado y Reflejo— le respondió

—Dia soleado, eso podría funcionar—

— ¿En qué manera nos podría funcionar Dia soleado?— le pregunto

—Es una pequeña corazonada Paras tiene dos habilidades naturales Efecto Espora y Piel seca si tenemos suerte pude que tenga la secundaria—

— ¿Piel seca?—

—Así es—

Allen siguió comentando el plan de cómo acabar contra los pokemons salvajes, mientras tanto Twilight combatía contra un pokemon salvaje —Charmy garra de acero— Charmy se acerca al pokemon combatiente pero este lo esquiva —Twilight ¿Por qué no usas la pokédex para saber acerca del pokemon?— le pregunto Spike

—Porque la pokédex solo me dice que es un Seviper nada mas— le respondió algo molesta

—Pero entonces ¿Tome la pokédex de Allen pensando que era la tuya?—

—Parece que si—

Seviper uso Cola Veneno contra Charmy el cual acertó y aunque el golpe dio con crítico no llego a envenenar a Charmy el cual se repuso rápidamente Twilight le ordena que utilice ascuas contra Seviper el cual acierta y debilita dejándolo fuera de combate ambos siguen con su camino subiendo al segundo piso y caminando por el corredor llegaron a una sala amplia la cual se podía ver el exterior puesto que la pared y parte del techo no había Twilight noto que alguien junto sentado en un pilar destruido con varios pokemons alrededor de ella Spike se adelantó y Twilight intento detenerlo pero no lo logro cuando se aparece enfrente de Spike un pokemon que parecía un perro de color negro con aros amarillos brillantes en su cuerpo con uno ojos rojos penetrantes que dejo a Spike petrificado Twilight fue en su ayuda sin notar al pokemon cuando este le ladra a ambos hermanos la chica sentada lo escucho mientras que ambos hermanos caen del miedo ante el pokemon —Nocturn ¿Qué pasa amigo?— dijo la chica y el pokemon al oírla se retiró a su lado Twilight y Spike miraron como se acercaba la entrenadora cuando esta es vista con la luz del sol vestía una chaqueta de mezclilla de color azul océano con una blusa de color negro con la imagen de una luna creciente pantalón negro con botas de igual color, tenía guantes sin dedos de color blanco con negro en la muñeca su cabello ara azul cobalto —Luna— susurraron Twilight y Spike a la vez

— ¿Twilight? ¿Spike? ¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?— pregunto algo confundida

Twilight se levantó y ayudo a Spike a levantarse también —Pues estamos aquí por lo de la liga— dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa

— ¿La liga? Creí que tu serias más del tipo investigador— le comento confusa

—Pues cambie de opinión además que esto me sirve para mis futuras investigaciones de campo—

—Me alegra oír eso Twilight mi hermana Celestia le gustara que decidiste entrar a la liga—

—Gracias Luna— agradeció Twilight

—A propósito Luna ese pokemon ¿Quién es?— pregunto Spike

—Ho él es Nocturn un Umbreon y mi mejor amigo fue mi primer pokemon y el resto del equipo también los presentare primero está mi pequeña durmiente y es Musharna la cual me ayuda a explorar los sueños de los pokemons y de algunos humanos a quienes tengo un gran afecto luego está el Gran Jefe Honchkrow quien es mi confidente del cielo, Clefable mi ayudante personal y mis guardianes Los Reyes Nidoking y Nidoqueen todos ellos fueron criado y entrenado por mi desde que eran bebes— presento Luna a cada uno de su equipo

—Son increíbles Luna— hablo maravillado Spike

—Gracias Spike—

—He Luna ¿Podrías decirnos donde queda la salida de este lugar?— le pregunto Twilight

—Claro la salida se encuentra bajando esas escaleras encontraran la salida(señalando las escaleras que se encontraban detrás de ella), mientras yo será mejor que me vaya mi hermana me espera para un combate doble de exhibición— dijo eso para que sus pokemons regresaran a sus pokeball, luego ser toma de los hombros por su Honchkrow y salir volando por el gran hueco mientras se despedía agitando su brazo derecho, Twilight y Spike bajaron por las escaleras que les indicaron para luego caminar por un momento y encontrar a Allen y Melisa totalmente desechos y con una Misdreavus flotando alrededor de Allen bastante contenta — ¿Qué les paso?— pregunto Twilight totalmente extrañada

—Es mejor que no lo sepan y Magic ¡REGRESA A TU POKEBALL!— exclamo furiosamente Allen asustando a los hermanos al igual que al pokemon haciendo que este obedezca y regrese asustado

— ¿El pokemon se llama Magic?— pregunto Spike

—Si Magic— repitió Allen con enojo

Ahora con una nueva compañera y dos nuevos pokemons nuestros protagonistas se acercan un poco más a Appleloosa para retar a su primer líder de Gimnasio., Esta historia continuara.


End file.
